


How Rachel Amber gets her Groove Back

by ItsaVikingThing, Lola_McGee



Series: Ambers Anonymous [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abstract Art is gay, EVERYONE - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hopefully enjoyable gay, Humor, Lots of gay in this one, Maybe - Freeform, Rachel Amber has no chill, Some references to nudity and sexual activity, Swearing, Which means everyone is a gay mess, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_McGee/pseuds/Lola_McGee
Summary: Rachel Amber is honestly trying really hard to make things work with Max, okay?  It's just hard sometimes.  Okay, a lot of the time.





	How Rachel Amber gets her Groove Back

**Author's Note:**

> Here! Finally! The 4th part of this series! It took a while, since I, D (otherwise known as Lola_McGee) took ages to write it and I was the main writer on this chapter. I just got super busy and today feels like my first free day in like... weeks. I don't know what to say about this fic. I think it's fun and enjoyable. I might be the only one.
> 
> Also if you're looking for gayliens, don't worry! That's coming out tomorrow. Most likely. And if you're not here for gayliens and don't even want to know what that is, sorry for taking valuable time here.

Rachel sighs; she should have known that sneaking into Chloe’s room at 8 in the morning would inevitably lead to this.

(It’s not the first time she’s accidentally stumbled upon Chloe naked; and at least this time Chloe and Steph are just sleeping, instead of, you know, _sleeping_.)

But she really doesn’t have time to deal with their state of undress. After all, she came here for a reason: _Rachel Amber_ needs advice.

(She’s really as shocked as anyone else by that fact.)

So, Rachel puts on the most bored voice she can manage, keeping her eyes fixed on her nails. “Chloe and Steph, I am absolutely _shocked_ by this scandalous state of affairs. It seems I’ve caught you in flagrante delicto, once again. When will you learn not to do _these_ kinds of thing in a place where anyone can wander in?”

Steph opens her eyes, sees Rachel, sighs and closes her eyes again. Chloe, for her part, doesn’t even go to that effort, simply flicking Rachel off before rolling over onto her side, throwing an arm around Steph and drawing her into her side. They both make soft, sleepy sounds. They both seem _happy_.

(Rachel would find it cute if it wasn’t for the fact that it comes at the cost of them paying attention to her. And _dammit_ she needs their attention.)

So, Rachel takes the only reasonable action left to her; she collapses onto the bed, her body landing across Chloe’s and Steph’s abdomens. The only response is Chloe pressing a kiss to the back of Steph’s head.

Maybe, just maybe, Rachel’s done this too often for it to be effective. And the one time she needs their (or at least Chloe’s) attention. So she does the only thing she can. She sits up, placing her legs over both of their bodies before saying the single word that, she knows, will get Chloe’s attention.

“Uvula.” 

Chloe eyes snap open and she nods. “Got it. Give me two minutes. Gotta take a piss first.”

And then she’s tossing off the blankets (and one Rachel Amber) and throwing on clothes. Steph, for her part, looks remarkably confused, yet remains silent.

(Rachel feels bad for Steph, to a certain extent. She knows that Rachel and Chloe’s relationship looks odd from the outside; that it has rules and structures and a _meaning_ that others don’t quite understand. And with the reappearance of Max Caulfield, another indescribable relationship for Chloe pops up.)

(Really, Steph has the patience of a saint to put up with this.)

After Chloe disappears out the door, Steph finally speaks up. “So what’s ‘uvula’ all about?”

Rachel hmms. “It’s… a code word. For me and Chloe. If either of us say it, we know it’s actually important.”

Steph giggles, and Rachel looks at her, her turn to be confused. “So you guys have your own safe word for like… everyday conversation? Of fucking course you two do.”

And that’s… a perfectly apt description of “uvula” and its applications. Not that Rachel would ever openly admit that; she much prefers winks and smiles. So she smiles, winks at Steph and says, “That’s a very crude way of putting it. It seems my earlier observation about your two’s relationship has proven to be all too accurate.”

Steph laughs louder and Rachel can’t help but join in. This causes Steph to laugh even harder.

(They’re still laughing when Chloe comes back, who only gives them a confused frown before Steph can manage to choke out a simple “uvula” and Rachel honest to God _cackles_ and that causes Chloe to snort and then all three of them are collapsed on the bed, laughing so hard that Rachel’s surprised the neighbours haven’t already come over to complain.)

* * *

They’re at the Two Whales Diner by the time that Rachel’s actually able to talk about what she wants to.

(Steph’s curled up into Chloe’s side with her eyes closed, the only remaining evidence of her waffles is the syrup staining the plate in front of her, while Chloe’s still busy eating away at her bacon and eggs. Rachel’s contenting herself with some coffee; her nerves roil her stomach and she can’t let anyone realize that. She _needs_ to seem in control for this.)

Without even looking up from her plate, Chloe breaches the topic. “So dude, what is it that you actually wanted to talk about?”

Rachel takes a deep breath before responding. “Max Caulfield.”

“The fact that you’re going to have lunch today while you’re still daydreaming about making out with her?” Blunt and concise. Chloe’s forte. At least Rachel now knows that Chloe isn’t pissed at her.

(If she was, she’d be far more obviously angry. Like she was when she met Max again those months ago. Chloe Price is many things; a surprisingly intelligent and sensitive person. But delicate and able to hide her feelings well? That’s about as far from Chloe Price as you can get; that’s where Rachel Amber is.)

Rachel rolls her eyes. “Crude as always Chloe. But yes, I do want lunch to go well without my… feelings,” Chloe scoffs at that, “getting in the way. I know you have a better understanding of her than I probably ever will.”

Chloe just shrugs her shoulders. “Rach, I don’t know what to tell you. I love you but you try way too hard. Especially when it comes to shit like your feelings. The best way to get along with Max is to be honest with her. Talk about that photography shit you both like. Beyond that,” Chloe picks up a piece of bacon and gestures it at Rachel, as if to emphasize some dramatic point, “I can’t tell you what to do. Maybe you two will swap spit and then get married and have a baby. But you’ve gotta be friends first.” Chloe says that with such great finality that Rachel believes her.

* * *

Rachel decides, not for the first time in her life, not to believe Chloe Price, under any circumstances.

Lunch with Max ends up _awkward_ as all hell.

(Motherfucking Chloe Price telling her, Rachel Amber, to be _honest_ and herself.)

(Sure, it’s what she already promised herself; to be honest with Max, who deserves all the honesty in the world. But it doesn’t make this _easy_. Not at all.)

It may have started out friendly enough, with Rachel dragging Max to a cafe near campus.

(A real one with personality and story. Sure, she may no longer hate Starbucks but it’s not as if she doesn’t prefer the cozy atmosphere and the memories of her and Chloe, goofing off after class, that run through her head with the first whiff of coffee that this shop arouses in her.)

They even make some amount of small talk (mostly on Rachel’s end; she tries to keep the pressure off of Max having to talk. Max never responds well to having to speak up) as they wait for their food and drinks.

“So Max, how was your day with Chloe yesterday?”

Max nods, a small smile playing on her face. “It was really good. You know Chloe, and I missed her. I just got used to not having my best friend around and didn’t realize how much it sucked.”

“What did you two trouble makers get up to?”

Max shrugs. “Not a lot. We hung out and chatted. Chloe told me all about Steph and oh! She invited me to Steph’s next Tabletop session.” A small frown twitches on her face. “I don’t know if I’ll go, though.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

Max shrinks a little in on herself. “I don’t know much about Tabletop and I don’t think I’d be very good at it. Acting… putting myself out there… isn’t really my thing.”

Rachel shakes her head. “You’d be great at it. No one is asking you to, well, I don’t know, create Hamlet. No one is demanding you ‘suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune’ your whole way through the game. It’s fun.”

“Says the actress.”

Rachel rolls her eyes. “Says the person who has actual experience. Yes, taking on a new role for a Tabletop game can be difficult, but the other players are there to help and have fun, not to make fun of you.”

Max’s body relaxes a little. “Thanks Rachel.”

“Any time.” She gives Max a smile (one that she mentally congratulates herself on not being _too_ flirty). “So have you made any new friends who aren’t Victoria Chase?”

Max frowns (adorably, Rachel might add). “I wouldn’t say Victoria and I are friends. Maybe? I actually don’t know. I think she wants to be my friend? And I wouldn’t mind being hers? She's definitely a lot nicer than she lets on.”

Rachel waves her hands. “Yeah, yeah. Victoria’s a raging ice queen who doesn’t know how to be nice to people, so she’s mean to them as a way of being nice. But I did get a chance to… have a look at all the other incoming students and, well, let’s say that there are some cute ones.” She waggles her eyebrows at Max.

Except… this is very clearly the wrong thing to say; the wrong thing to do. Max tenses as soon as the words are out of her mouth, and her gaze is suddenly avoidant. 

(Rachel fucked up; this is the kind of joke she can make with Chloe; it’s not a joke for Max.)

So Rachel scrambles for words. “I mean, well… what I was trying to say, is that… well…” She gestures with her hands, trying to convey some sort of meaning, before simply sighing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think before opening my big dumb mouth.”

Something… shifts in Max’s demeanour. She’s still frowning, and it’s still aimed at Rachel, but it’s somehow… different. Like she’s no longer angry _at_ Rachel, but she still is? Her gaze is suddenly less avoidant, at least. Max opens her mouth a few times, as if she’s about to say something, before closing them.

(Rachel is ashamed to admit, but her gaze is caught by Max’s lips, each time her lips part. They’re just… _so_ tempting.)

Fortuitously, their food arrives before Max manages to find the words she’s looking for, and the moment is broken.

(The shattered pieces, however, litter the floor for the rest of their ~~date~~ lunch. And Rachel hates stepping in glass.)

The rest of lunch is filled with awkward, stilted conversation, before Max runs off, claiming that she has to work on some piece of classwork or another. And Rachel is left on her own, gazing longingly out of the window.

* * *

Rachel can _hear_ the eye-roll in Chloe’s voice; even through the bad reception. “Well, duh, you ding-dong bitch. Of course that upset her. _I’m_ still pretty pissed off with you for the whole ‘forcing confrontations between Max and I twice without letting us know’ thing, but I’ve also known you way fucking longer. I know when you’re actually trying, and I know how much of an idiot you are when you do.”

“I know, I know. It’s just…” Rachel sighs; it’s not dramatic or theatrical, for once. It’s an honest sigh. “How do I not say flirtatious things with her?” She pauses. “Flirtatious things with her? At her? Huh. Neither really sounds right.”

Chloe chuckles. “Yes, because that’s the most important thing here, Rach.”

“You’re right, you’re right. I just… I need to make things okay with her.” Rachel begins to tug at her hair, frustration boiling up within her. “And I know that’s going to take me proving myself, and time, but it’s frustrating because I don’t know how I’m supposed to act _around_ her. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable but I also don’t want to pretend that… that my feelings don’t exist, you know? That there’s a big difference between me trying to improve my worst habits and me becoming a fundamentally different person.”

There’s a brief pause on the other side of the line before Chloe speaks up, her voice softer and more serious than before. “You really like Max, huh?”

Rachel snaps. “Of fucking course I like her! She’s sweet and she challenges me and she’s smart and I want to be a better person for her, but half the time I don’t even fucking know what that means!” She takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. “Sorry, I didn’t… I didn’t mean to go off on you like that. I just feel so… lost. Betwixt and in between. Etc.” 

“Rach, the best I can do is just tell you what I told you earlier. Be honest, be yourself. And that means giving Max an honest apology. Okay?”

Rachel nods. “Okay. Thanks Chlo. Love you.”

“Love you too Rach. See ya soon.” With that, Chloe hangs up, and Rachel is left staring at her phone, wondering how best to apologize to Max.

(It can’t be now. Max needs space. Rachel definitely needs space. But later that day.)

What Rachel needs is a distraction. Something like… say Dana and Taylor huddled close together in an obscure part of campus that not many people visit.

So when she spots Dana and Taylor huddled close together in an obscure part of campus that not many people visit, Rachel doesn't hesitate.

(She’s been slowly building up the evidence, certain that there’s _something_ up between the two. Slowly the pieces are fitting together, and she’s painting a picture. The sketch is there, but she needs to finish off the details.)

(She’s also been avoiding the topic with Victoria, knowing that she’d browbeat Rachel into spilling.)

(Well, that or Rachel doesn’t trust herself not to spill for the pure amusement factor alone. She’s _trying_ not to be that person any more.)

(She knows, however, that she still is. Of course she is.)

With the casualness of an oblivious ambler, Rachel puts on a bright smile and waves at the duo. “Hey Tay Tay! Hey Danny-Boo!”

(Not her best attempt at nicknames, admittedly, but not every attempt succeeds, so it shouldn’t be too suspicious.)

Taylor stiffens at her voice, while Dana just turns her head to lazily smile, giving her a brief wave. “Hey Rachel! What’s up?”

Rachel takes this as an invitation to sit with them, her eyes trained on how close they are.

(It’s close enough that Dana’s relaxed head is next to Taylor’s lap, only a hair's-breadth apart, their fingers almost casually tangled together.)

(Both of them have messy hair. Dana’s is half out of her usual ponytail, and some of Taylor’s strands hang loose and slightly parted.)

“Not much. Just, you know, Rachel-ing around campus.” Dana raises her upperbody to stare at Rachel and roll her eyes.

“Really Rachel? Rachel-ing around? What is that even supposed to mean?”

Rachel shrugs. “If you don’t know already, then I’m not sure I can help you.” Dana snorts before laying back down; except, this time not in front of Taylor’s lap, but directly on it.

(Rachel would laugh at how Taylor’s face flushes, but she holds it in; her peripherals trained on how Taylor’s hand instinctively reaches for Dana’s scalp, pulling at her hair in long strokes. How Dana lets out a small moan and shuffles a little, allowing Taylor’s fingers more access. How Taylor responds to this with scraping her fingernails against the back of Dana’s neck.)

(She feels like she’s suddenly an intruder to an incredibly intimate moment; that she should leave them be. But that would be awkward, wouldn’t it? She only just got here.)

Rachel picks up her train of thought. “No, but seriously, I’m not doing anything particular. If I were, you’d know about it.” Taylor mutters something under her breath that Rachel can’t quite catch, but Dana chuckles, even as she gives Taylor a reproaching look. “Hmmm?”

Taylor doesn’t bother looking away from Dana as she speaks up. “Oh, I just said that we wouldn’t know if you were spying on us.”

Rachel sucks in a breath; Taylor’s casual tone suggests it’s some kind of joke, but the truth of it stings.

(She remembers her eyes following the little blue dot on a map, tracking it slowly.)

(And it’s not just a joke, is it? Taylor… Taylor knows how Rachel can be; how Rachel’s handled Victoria in the past.)

(She’s… It’s… Can…)

(Shame fills Rachel, but the kind of shame that _finally_ puts things into perspective.)

“You’re right. But well…” She lets the thought trail off, instead standing and stretching. “I will see you both later. I hope you two have a good day.” The words feel oddly stiff and formal in her mouth, but she can’t let it bother her. She knows what she has to do.

* * *

Rachel absolutely _doesn’t_ know what to do. She’s pacing in front of the dorms, turning wording and wording over and over in her mind.

(She knows what she intends to communicate, but she doesn’t know what she wants to say.)

So lost she is in her own mind that she doesn’t hear the dorm door open and then, suddenly, a small body crashes into her with an adorable yet undignified squeak, and Rachel reaches out to steady it.

(From the corner of her eye, she catches Victoria, staring at the two of them. Well, more like she’s staring at the small creature in Rachel’s arms right now and, interesting, her lips are slightly parted and her usual bitchy mask cracked a little, a sense of softness underlying it now.)

A small voice came from the person in her arms. “Oh I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you.”

Rachel takes a step back, smiling down at the person. 

(It’s definitely one of the new students; her hair is gathered into a large bun, and she’s wearing a cross around her neck. She’s cute, and sort of Rachel’s type.)

“It’s no big deal. I shouldn’t have been standing in front of the door anyway.” She reaches out her hand. “Rachel Amber.”

The girl takes it, her hands stained slightly with inks of various colours. Still flustered, she says, “Kate Marsh. And I would stay here and chat, but I do have to be somewhere...”

“Again, no biggie. I’m certain we’ll see each other around.” Rachel steps to one side and Kate gives her one last nervous smile before hurrying off.

(It reminds Rachel of the White Rabbit. She wonders, briefly, if Kate Marsh is potentially going to lose her head.)

Rachel calls out, once Kate has scampered away out of earshot. “Look, Victoria?”

And Victoria steps directly in Rachel’s line of sight, frown etched into her face. “What?”

“I know you. And I saw how you were looking at that new girl. Take my advice; don’t be yourself.”

Victoria’s frown grows even harsher. “What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?”

“Don’t be a massive bitch to her and torment her because you can’t handle positive emotions. Be better than that.”

(She doesn’t add the _I wasn’t_ that’s floating around in her mind.)

Rachel expects Victoria to deny, or yell or glare at her, harsh words on her tongue. What she doesn’t expect is for Victoria to laugh. “What the fuck is up with you and your little girlfriend giving unsolicited advice? I don’t fucking need it at all.”

Rachel shakes her head. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

But Victoria waves it off. “As if the two of you aren’t going to be banging by Christmas. But now,” and she smirks at Rachel, “that’s none of my business.”

Rachel sighs. “Message received.” And with that, she steps into the dorm, looking for Max.

* * *

It doesn’t take too long to find Max, considering that Max is holed up in her own dorm room, judging from how she can hear gentle plucking of guitar strings from within.

Rachel knocks, and the music stops, before a voice (Max’s voice) hesitantly calls out a “Come in.” Rachel opens the door and steps in.

“You know classes haven’t started yet, right? I mean, you’re the genius detective, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that you don’t have any classwork yet. Keep this up and you might give a girl a complex.” However, as her eyes wander the room, she sees the photos on the wall, and random tidbits and materials scattered across the floor. So it looks like her afternoon has been busy.

Max blushes. “I’m sorry. It slipped out. Honestly. I didn’t mean to say classwork, I meant to say project since I did want to work on a personal project that, I mean, if it goes well I might even try to use it in an assignment. If there’s any relevant ones.”

Rachel smiles. “Well, what’s the personal project?”

Max forces out an embarrassed sigh. “I saw this thing on Tumblr where someone recreated famous paintings as photographs and I wanted to try it. But I can’t find a painting that I could make work.”

“What about Kandinsky’s Composition 8?”

Max’s teeth catch her bottom lip, and Rachel does her best not to stare. “I mean, I guess that might work. It’s that painting with the sharp lines and geometry, and circles and things like that, right?” 

Rachel nods. “It’d be easier to find and arrange simple shapes like that, especially if it doesn’t have to be exact. The colours might be a little hard to do, but I’m sure we can manage.”

Max looks at Rachel. “We?”

Rachel shrugs. “Well, yeah. Abstract art is gay, which means I’m a fan.” Max rolls her eyes. Rachel counts that as a victory. “I’d be honoured to help Max, if you want me to. But, before you say anything...” She holds up a finger, trying to underscore the importance of the moment. “I wanted to apologize. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable at lunch today, and though, in the spirit of pure honesty I obviously still really really like you, I really didn’t mean to come off so strongly. I do want to be your friend Max. But that’s part of me; shitty jokes and inopportune timing.”

Max stands still for a few moments; Rachel can see the gears in her brain spinning. “Rach, I wasn’t mad at you for making that joke. Sure it wasn’t great, and it got to me, and the conversation was definitely awkward after that. But I was only uncomfortable briefly. You apologized immediately. And I know you like to make jokes like that, that that’s part of the honest Rachel. No, I was upset because you put yourself down. You made a mistake but that doesn’t mean you’re dumb.”

Rachel blushes. “Oh.” It’s… rare. Rachel honestly doesn’t know the last time someone challenged her own negative thoughts.

(Chloe comes to mind, but Chloe mostly ignores them; subtly changing their direction if they become too negative. But they don’t… They don’t address this sort of shit head on. The problems they have with the world at large, or individual people in it? Sure, Rachel and Chloe will beat down any problems with a tongue-lashing heretofore unmatched.)

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you that earlier but… in the moment it was so hard to. I kept on wanting to but I couldn’t, because yes I was upset and after it… felt wrong to bring it up. And then I almost spoke, but the food came. And just…” Max’s gaze is firmly pinned to the floor. “Yeah.”

Rachel’s voice wavers as it comes out on a soft breath. “Max?”

Max looks up, meeting Rachel’s gaze and the moment feels charged; important. “Yeah?”

Rachel can barely get the words out. “Can I give you a hug?”

Max blushes, furiously. “Uh… sure.”

And with no hesitation, Rachel wraps her arms around Max, drawing her close.

(Max is warm, and while her arms began awkwardly around her back, they melt into something more comfortable. Rachel doesn’t remember the last time she felt so relaxed.)

After a few moments, Rachel draws away, placing her hands on Max’s shoulders. “Thanks Max. I know… things are tough, but… I’m really glad I got to know you. Now,” Rachel smiles, brightly, without a hint of flirtation in it, “want to recreate revolutionary artwork?” Rachel winks.

(So sue her, she’s not going to really ever stop wanting to flirt with Max.)

But Max just giggles, teetering on the edge of a full-body laugh. “Yes, Rachel. Let’s go recreate revolutionary artwork.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how clear is it that Rachel is just my way of saying and referencing things that I think?
> 
> Come yell at either of the authors on Tumblr at @alienbeegenders for Lola_McGee and @postfuguestate for ItsAVikingThing.
> 
> After all, ItsAVikingThing is lovely and wonderful to talk to while Lola_McGee (again, me, D) am filled entirely via gay screeching.
> 
> See you whenever the next update comes along!
> 
> Finally, my greatest regret for this fic? Not putting my thirsting over Katie McGrath in it. Sure she has nothing to do with LiS, but when has that stopped me before?


End file.
